Ikigai - 生き甲斐
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "La irregular iridiscencia de la lluvia que repiqueteaba entre las tablas caía desmenuzada desde las tejas. De alguna forma, intentaba calmar su corazón galopante. De soslayo contemplaba al único ápice que le quedaría luego de todo ese caos." ―Deja de huir, ya no tienes porqué esconderte.
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes y contextos que se presenten en este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto; sólo me corresponde la licencia de los OC's que encontrarán dentro de la trama, sin fines de lucro. _Se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de este fic y de la portada que es parte de un fanart de mi autoría_.

**Advertencias**:

Sé que hay mucha gente que posee shipps bastante fuertes en este fandom, pero este fic amoldará lo que sea necesario para su propio desarrollo y fin (el fin justifica los medios xD), los cuales tienen como objetivo _el mantener en IC a los participantes canon_ basándome en las licencias que me permite el relleno. Un ejemplo de las licencias es el _ItaIzu_ el cual utilizaré simplemente como catapulta de algunos desarrollos en la trama y _no como desarrollo del shipp_. Por lo tanto, ya habrán leído el disclaimer y los personajes que lo componen, esto está anclado a un OC y, precisamente, es un **OCxItachi**.

Sé, también, que no a mucha gente les gustan los OC's, por lo que, lo lamento si esto los ofende o algo. En el fanfic se permiten licencias y entre ellas está el meter a un OC (a no ser que te denuncie el autor xD). Así que, espero que esto no les moleste, si le dan una oportunidad siéntanse bienvenidos. Soy alguien que acepta las críticas constructivas y soy una apegada al canon, al IC, a las líneas temporales establecidas, entre otras cosas. Así que, espero que esto les sea ameno, de verdad. Es mi primer fic del fandom de Naruto, so, que vengan los tomates (?)

Y, para concluir esta aburrida nota de inicio, quiero agradecerle, enormemente, a **Ellistriel** quien es mi beta-reader. Me ha ayudado (y me sigue ayudando) muchísimo a instalarme en el universo con todo y acontecimientos. Realmente es una gran escritora multifandom y, si pueden, me gustaría que se pasen por sus trabajos, es excelente como escritora y, también, una genial amistad cibernética a distancia xDDD

Sin más, espero que disfruten la lectura...

* * *

_Prefacio_

* * *

Sintió el frío escalar su cuerpo; un _crack_ seccionando su columna la convertiría en la víctima de una paraplejía insondable, traumática, de la que rogaría por la muerte. Su marchito brillo ocular índigo, de a poco, iba quedándose sin brillo; una nube gris lo acorralaba, descendía sobre ella como la neblina sobre el paraje en donde podía respirarse el _petricor_. No había más que ese rojo en la oscuridad, en las imágenes en negativo, en su silueta vibrante, en su frívola esencia de victimario que había practicado por casi siete años. No era el hombre que alguna vez conoció.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua?

―Aún eres esa niña que nunca creció, inmadura e inocente.

La hendidura escarlata reflejaba un perfecto shuriken en aquel iris despótico y austero; su _Mangekyo Sharingan_. Una mirada mordaz llena de estoicidad, falaz.

¿Qué hipocresía podría ser más amarga, pululante, como aquella que rozaba sus ojos como un haz de luz escarlata? ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de socavar la verdad escondida en ella?

―No me subestimes, Itachi.

Dicho esto, los bordes de aquella precaria caja de cristal se agrietaron. Sus dedos no se despegaron, su posición de manos no perdió la rigidez ni la determinación con la que se había propuesto a enfrentarlo. Sintió cómo su cuerpo intentaba interrumpir el flujo del chakra. Era imposible, se ahogaba en su genjutsu. Cuando se sintió lista, marcó los sellos con sus manos, y pronto sintió el cristal se rompiéndose en mil pedazos seccionados, así como su columna vertebral. El Tsukuyomi cedió ante el jutsu de bloqueo que la muchacha había estado ensayando casi toda su vida, como si su último ápice de vida fuese aquel, en ese mismo momento, en la determinación de demostrarle con su último aliento de vida que siempre lo amó.

**"NINPŌ: _BUROKKU NO JUTSU_"**

Mas, aunque el Tsukuyomi cedió, Itachi sintió un leve cosquilleo que lo trajo a la realidad. La muchacha había salido, desplomándose en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Todo su chakra se había consumido en ese único ninjutsu.

Aquellas pupilas de escarlata rasante la escrutaron con un leve brillo de asombro. La estoicidad desapareció al comprenderlo, pero sólo bastaba un minuto más para que rigiera su rostro nuevamente, cuando vea que había sido ridículo aquel gasto de energía.

La muchacha no volvería a levantarse, sus ojos entreabiertos habían perdido su brillo, enceguecidos por el flujo que escapó desde aquellos orificios, antes claros, ahora velados en la oscuridad absoluta. Solamente había que esperar a que el vaivén de su pecho se aquietara para que la muerte descendiera sobre ella.

_Pero, aún no era su hora..._

* * *

**Glosario**:

_Ninpō_: Arte ninja

_Burokku no Jutsu_: Jutsu de Bloqueo

* * *

**N. de Autor**:

Lo sé, es un mugriento prefacio de poco menos de 500 caracteres. Pero les prometo que, prontamente, subiré el prólogo y el primer capítulo (o eso espero). Ya tengo varios caps beteados, lo cual hace más fácil el hecho de publicar. En fin, espero que esto les agrade, que no se decepcionen.

Para contarles un poco más, el fic está argumentado en tres partes y las tres se movilizan en infancia, adolescencia y adultez. Ya notarán que en los prólogos hago muchas analogías con respecto a lo que significará ir creciendo con los personajes e, incluso, cada parte tendrá un nombre diferente con su significado.

También, como habrán notado, _ese jutsu no existe en Naruto_, pues, esta historia ronda a través de esto y es pieza clave en el desarrollo del fic.

El cover art de la portada me pertenece. Es más, en mi perfil de deviantart encontrarán mis ilustraciones (o al menos algunas de ellas) con respecto a mis OC's. Sip, hago dibujo digital.

En fin, espero leer reviews tirándome tomates, diciendo que esto ha sido un prefacio mugriento y sin nada de interesante, o lo que sea. Ya me puse el chaleco anti-balas (?)

Saludos cordiales,

_Nessa_


	2. Prólogo

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes y contextos que se presenten en este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo me corresponde la licencia de los OC's que encontrarán dentro de la trama, sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de este fic.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_PARTE I_

_Shooganai -__しょうがない_

* * *

Los árboles se habían pertrechado, cerrándose a su paso, obstruyendo su campo de visión. Abetos, manzanos, robles; el bosquejo de un inmenso cúmulo de forestación condecente en la marcha, en la huída, en la persecución. Si no fuese tan ingenua, hubiese evocado a la analogía de que aquello podría ser obra de alguien que manejase el _Mokuton_ a la perfección, reticente a pensar que podía hacerle daño.

El tiempo avanzó tan rápido que pudo dar sólo una mirada al cielo para notar que el ocaso había envuelto todo el paraje. Las nubes habían circundado su trayectoria como si un viento huracanado las hubiese arrastrado. Los prados empezaron a inundarse con la sombra de los árboles, inyectando en ella un terror desconocido, una supresión de todas sus vanidades, un miedo que oscilaba con la idea de obligarla a detenerse, a perderle el rastro, a dejar de seguirlo. Sin embargo, avanzó tanto como pudo, hasta que sintió que sus pies estaban a punto de sangrar.

Aún lo veía; sí, no estaba tan lejos. Aquel emblema sobre la parte alta de la espalda; aquel pequeño remanso de identidad que aniquilaba sus sueños; aquel círculo rojo y blanco que, poco a poco, iba desapareciendo como si fuese obra de algún genjutsu; aquel símbolo creado a partir de la secularización de la sangre y el fuego, de la aglomeración de emociones vehementes, de la vanidad y la enajenación; un apellido que caracterizaba a toda su estirpe: _Uchiha_.

Aún era sólo un niño, uno que corría a su autodestrucción. ¿Sería correcto llamarlo niño a alguien que entendió su papel en el mundo a tan corta edad? Era un hombre que descansaba dentro del cuerpo de aquel niño que no miró hacia atrás, ni escuchó excusas, ni súplicas, ni el eco de su voz, nada. Las sombras empezaron a formar siluetas, ya no inertes o estáticas, más bien animadas. La seguían, no… Él era el objetivo.

La niña tropezó, la vehemencia en la velocidad que había alcanzado le provocó un tajo sobre su frente. Sangre, vértigo y raspones. No quería detenerse, no debía. Sintió que la sangre borboteaba bajo su piel y, sobre ella, transitaba y acababa su camino recorriendo desde las sienes hasta el mentón. Quería alcanzarlo, pero él había tomado la delantera. Estaba exhausta. Tal vez, ya era hora de rendirse.

—¡Itachi! —exclamó inútilmente, mas, lo único que logró, es que una bandada de cuervos se arremolinaron sobre ella para seguir obstruyéndole el paso. Empezaron a picarle la cabeza, los brazos desnudos los cuales utilizaba para cubrirse la cara, dejándole rasguños, marcas sangrantes que empezaron a decorar el prado y a deformar sus complexiones.

Intentó librarse, pero de nuevo otra caída. Ya no podía levantarse, los cuervos la habían acorralado. Con sus picos la lastimaban, ultrajaban su piel, la desmembraban; las sacudidas de sus alas la confundían; sus graznidos la aturdían. Tiraban de sus cabellos, los arrancaban, le desgarraban la piel con sus picos y garras, pero ni un grito salió de su garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a aguantar tanto dolor? ¿Cuánto más quería ahogar todo el llanto que había aguantado casi toda su vida, en su mísera existencia?

El suelo parecía de goma, el cual se pegaba a ella para no dejarla levantarse, para unirse a la profundidad, a la oscuridad. Pero ella lo intentó, intentó levantar la mirada para evaluar cuán lejos estaba el niño de ella, casi con esperanza, una que fue arrancada junto a su ojo derecho. El niño desapareció; ya no estaba, lo había perdido, tal vez para siempre.

El único ojo que le había quedado empezó a cristalizarse, a emanar un torrente de lágrimas irrefrenables. La sangre siguió construyendo meandros en su cuerpo, algunos finalizando en sus rodillas, otros en el mentón, otros en los codos, dejándola sin fuerzas.

Pero no podía sólo quedarse allí, debía levantarse. Aunque los cuervos revolotearan sobre ella, la niña se puso de pie y siguió corriendo. No le importó la dirección, ella corrió y corrió, sus impulsos fueron los que la dominaron, mientras dejaba tras de sí un camino de sangre y sufrimiento.

—_No vengas_ —un eco espeluznante bramó entre los árboles, era la voz del pequeño Itachi—. _Deja de seguirme_.

Siguió y siguió corriendo sin importarle lo que acontecía a su alrededor; sin importarle que las sombras quisieran atraparla, hacerla caer; sin importarle que los cuervos se arremolinaran sobre ella para atacarla; ignorando, incluso, el deje de su voz. Hasta que, por fin, su vista lo alcanzó frente a un precipicio. Desde allí, podía notar cómo el pequeño amansaba la idea de caer desde aquella altura, tomándola por sorpresa sin siquiera tener que analizar la situación.

Todo enmudeció de pronto. El cielo se tornó gris y un juego de luces empezó a garabatear el firmamento cuajado de opacidad; marcando grietas iridiscentes que se extendieron a lo ancho de todo aquel paraje velado, brillando como fuegos artificiales. Aquello obligó a la niña a detenerse, la obligó a mirar más allá, justo en donde el cielo tocaba la tierra con aquellos destellos de luz que empezaron a provocar incendios y catástrofes. Un cúmulo de hojas arrancadas por el otoño se encontraba al final del acantilado, tocando la superficie verde, allá abajo donde el viento las hacía bailar entre las curvas de las montañas. Todo empezó a perecer, a arder en llamas, a caer desde sus raíces.

—_Deja de seguirme_ —le advirtió nuevamente el niño quien no se volteó a ella en ningún momento.

El emblema del clan Uchiha se había esfumado de su espalda completamente. Ya no era un Uchiha, ya no era una nombradía, ya no era un ser aislado en sus sentimientos. Algo en él había nacido, había tomado forma, había consumado sus estaciones.

—No tienes que caer en la oscuridad conmigo. Esto no te concierne—. Un deje de rigidez ineludiblemente sibilino tomó posesión de él—. Vuelve a tu casa, vuelve con tu familia, cuida de tus hermanos, crece y cumple tus sueños —. Aquellas palabras ataron la garganta de la niña, haciendo que su corazón empezara a bombear sangre precipitadamente, respirando con violenta agitación—. _Busca tu propio camino ninja_.

El bosque empezó a ser arrasado por el fuego. Aquellas pequeñas hojas de árboles, danzantes, empezaron a convertirse en humanos. Las raíces y troncos se convirtieron en casas. Una aldea completa estaba bajo ellos, materializándose frente a los ojos de la niña quien empezó a entender, a ver el alma del niño. Todo marchitándose por el fuego, a cimentarse en el polvo de la revolución. Observó aquello con congoja en el corazón, desesperanza galopante, un nudo en el estómago que evitaba que pudiese inspirar con facilidad; ignorando que aquella centella estaba dispuesta a caer allí desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; ignorando el hecho de que alguien tuviese que descender a la oscuridad para apagar las llamas, para detener aquella tormenta. No podía entenderlo, era muy joven para ir a su paso.

—_Este es mi camino ninja_.

La determinación en su deje la hizo estremecer. Itachi se volteó a la niña y, por primera vez, tocó las notas de una melodía sincera que atravesó su garganta y la enfiló en su mirada, casi tan cálida como un abrazo de mamá, como la caricia de sus hermanos, como la paz de un cielo matinal. Una media sonrisa bastaba para brindarle confianza.

—Itachi… —susurró la pequeña niña. Su mirada se cristalizó, apenas sí pudo entender esas palabras, porque ni siquiera las podía digerir o deconstruir para buscar en ellas su verdadero significado. Era tan ingenua, inocente, joven.

—Tal vez nos volvamos a ver… en otra vida, donde todos seamos felices—. El niño, ahora de espaldas al acantilado retrocedió tocando el borde del mismo, aún sonriéndole, como si aquello de verdad fuese el anhelo legítimo de su corazón. Allí es donde todo empieza a desaparecer, donde todo acaba; allí, donde todos los sueños se deshacen, todos los planes, toda su felicidad; allí, donde ella se detendría porque él no le permitiría avanzar más—. _Gracias, Tsukino Seijun_.

Y tras decir esto, sus ojos se cerraron contemplando una serenidad interna inextricable, infame, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba al abismo imperecedero, a aquel pozo en el que moriría, mientras ella se ve corriendo hasta el borde para alcanzar su mano, gritando su nombre, regalándole sus lágrimas. Porque es lo que menos puede hacer, regalarle todos aquellos sentimientos que guardó hasta ese momento. Pero aquello no es suficiente, nunca sería suficiente; sin embargo, era lo único que podría ofrecerle en ese momento, por el resto de su vida. Un solo instante antes de morir, una eternidad efímera: _su razón de vivir_.

* * *

**Glosario**:

_Shooganai_: El significado literal de Shoganai es 'No hay otro remedio' o 'No se puede evitar'. La utilizamos en situaciones en que hay que aceptar que algo está fuera de nuestro control y hay que dejarlas fluir.

_Ikigai_: es un concepto japonés que significa «la razón de vivir» o «la razón de ser». Todo el mundo, de acuerdo con la cultura japonesa, tiene un ikigai. Encontrarlo requiere de una búsqueda en uno mismo, profunda y a menudo prolongada.

* * *

**N. de Autor**:

Un prólogo súper _angst_ que refleja un poco lo que será la infancia/pubertad/adolescencia de los protagonistas. Es puramente alegórico, incluso las partes en donde se habla de Jun siendo hostigada por cuervos que es la analogía de la distancia que Itachi va a plantar entre ellos en esta primera parte, luego de un par de cosas que tienen que suceder.

No está de más aclararles que esta primera parte va desde la infancia (4/6 años) de ambos hasta la masacre y cambiaré un poco la edad de Itachi (con respecto a su deserción), ya que considero que si hubiese tenido más edad no habría afectado demasiado al canon (15/16 años). Además, ¿quién chingados digiere tan rápido el hecho de matar a todo su clan? No, gente, él no es Madara.

Sé que esto es súper sad a primera vista, pero ambos protagonistas tienen desarrollo en esta etapa, tanto emocional sobre sí mismos como en relación con el otro. Habrán momentos alegres, porque no quiero caer en el limbo de narrar puras tragedias o llantos, si bien eso lo hice algún tiempo atrás, ya me he cansado de que la tragedia inunde tanto las tramas. Itachi ya tiene suficiente tragedia como para seguir machacando un fic que tiene sabor amargo y que termina igual al canon.

Este prólogo pueden pensarlo en torno al título del fic. Incluso me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre los títulos, si algo les mueve o lo que sea.

La segunda y tercera parte ya es más dura y cruenta, por lo que, espero que disfruten de este tránsito a la alegría de los protagonistas siendo niños (aunque el prólogo sea tan sad y parezca que todo se va a ir por el caño xDD).

En fin, suficiente con la verborragia... ¿qué les pareció? ¿merezco caer en un pozo sin fondo? ¿tomates? ¿escobazos?

Saludos cordiales,

_Nessa_


	3. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes y contextos que se presenten en este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo me corresponde la licencia de los OC's que encontrarán dentro de la trama, sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo I**: _Ame Okoto -_ **雨男**

* * *

_Primer día en la Academia; (51 años - Edad Moderna de Konoha)_

**.**

A comparación del día de Inauguración, el cielo se pintaba de gris. El hedor a _petricor_ amenazaba con ofrecer una leve lluvia de otoño, de esas que sirven para promulgar las enfermedades o para extender la preocupación de las madres para con los niños que no trajeron abrigos.

El beso en la frente que su madre le había regalado, como una oferta de paz a su ansiedad, fue algo que no había alcanzado a calmarla, ni siquiera la palmada en el hombro de su abuelo. Algo dentro de sí le gritaba, una y otra vez, que tenía cero de shinobi en su pequeño cuerpo, que no podría lograr las cosas que había hecho su padre. Hombre sin linaje, sin clan y sin identidad. Más allá del desprestigio al no tener _Kekei Genkai_, su error había sido el de idealizar su educación; el entrenamiento duro, como una etapa áspera en que no alcanzaría sus metas si no ponía de sangre y sudor, todo su esfuerzo. Sería en vano si no podía descubrir que bajo su torrente sanguíneo podría acunar la idea de ser una "_Yamanaka_" como su madre. Pero, no pretendía llegar a tanto, no sabía proyectar. Se veía a sí misma fatigada o sangrando en el campo de batalla, sin la confianza suficiente para afrontar sus miedos y estar a la altura de las expectativas. Estaba asustada, exacerbada al límite del temblor que se percibía, _in fraganti_, en sus débiles piernas.

Avistó los rostros de los niños como una réplica del júbilo reluciendo en su mirar; logró, en vano, dar con alguno que no tuviese una curva garabateada en los labios. Todos parecían alegres, ansiosos ante su primer encuentro en la Academia, mas notó que uno de ellos se mantenía estoico y distante. El niño iba vestido con una remera oscura, llevaba con orgullo el emblema del clan _Uchiha_ en la parte alta de su espalda. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, sin encontrar en él una sola mueca de inquietud en su rostro, aquello la hizo contraerse de los nervios al ver cómo le resultaba tan fácil mostrar indiferencia, como si fuese un ente que nada percibía, como si nada le interesara, como si las presencias de sus compañeros, en conjunto con sus risas y exacerbación, fuese un hito fantasmagórico y trasparente. No pudo evitar sentirse más miserable al ver la tranquilidad, la inquietud, el júbilo, amalgamado en todos los presentes allí.

Se sentía abarrotada entre todo ese espectro de negatividad, típico de una niña que siente nervios en su primer día de clases, evocando quimeras de insuficiencia. Su padre siempre se presentaba rodeado de un haz de luz cada vez que lo invocaba entre sus utopías. Quería ser tan fuerte como él, quería poder ir al frente, cumplir sus sueños, ayudar a los débiles, proteger al pueblo como él lo hizo, dando su último aliento y hasta la última gota de chakra para proteger a los que tanto amaba, quien no tuvo que ostentar a la nombradía de algún clan. Siempre, su recuerdo lograba darle algo de valor y la impulsó a salir de atrás de las piernas de su madre con una inmarcesible determinación, algo que había intentado su abuelo en vano. Levantó su mirada para encontrar esos cetrinos ojos humildes que denotaban una calidez asombrosa al tocarla con su contacto. Ella aminoró el ceño de su frente y una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en sus labios.

—Lo haré bien, ¿verdad, _kāchan_? —preguntó la niña con una chispa de ilusión en su mirada, una ingenua calidez que solamente el golpe de la realidad podría sacar.

—¡Por supuesto, mi niña! —exclamó su madre agachándose frente a ella, dándole un cálido abrazo que la pequeña respondió con fuerza, aferrándose a lo que más amaba en la vida.

Aunque el momento duró poco, gracias a Arkan que, con sus agudos ladridos de cachorro, la distrajo para que lo abrazara antes de irse, recordándole que ya era hora de dejarlos. La niña, luego de romper el abrazo con su madre, se agachó a abrazar a su mascota.

—Él también cree que lo harás bien —afirmó su abuelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, cerrando sus ojos mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza. El pequeño cachorro, para reafirmar aquello ladró dos veces.

Saludó a su familia, incluyendo a los dos pequeños demonios a los que tanto quería, sus hermanos gemelos, Niza y Kay, quienes se encontraban jugando entre ellos en el _onbuhimo_ que su madre llevaba en la espalda para cargarlos; por lo que tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de despedirse de su hermana mayor con tirones de cabellos y baba adornando sus mejillas. Su abuelo, _Yamanaka Masao_, le ayudó a nivelar su autoestima antes de que ella pudiese marcharse, dándole aliento. La niña lo abrazó antes de dejarlos, en una respuesta gratificadora ante su confianza. Él sería el mayor responsable del crecimiento en batalla de la pequeña y su fortalecimiento.

**.**

**. **

**.**

Aún así, no planeó que el primer día de clases fuera duro, aunque todas sus premoniciones emocionales parecieran correctas. Todos ocuparon sus asientos en tiempo; ella, por pasar tiempo despidiéndose de su familia, fue la última en entrar al salón de clases. No pudo evitar las miradas escrupulosas y a sus compañeros cuchicheando entre ellos animados, a excepción de algunos que se sentaban en soledad y que parecían importarles muy poco, personas con poca actividad social que prefieren la soledad a tener que lidiar con relaciones humanas. Parecían entender cómo funcionaba el mundo desde esa edad, ingenuamente, a toda prescripción. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al niño que había mostrado su mejor cara de indiferencia antes de ingresar; _estaba en su misma clase_. Estaba solo. Tal vez, debía acercarse a él y hablarle. La simple idea le aterró, de seguro la mandaría a volar, ya que, a juzgar por la distancia que prolongó con respecto a sus compañeros de banco, había sido notable. Mejor, no intentarlo.

Subió las escaleras hasta el lugar que él ocupaba a la derecha del salón a un lado de las escaleras y decidió ubicarse en los asientos de la izquierda, también a un lado de la escalera. Él no había ni siquiera mirado a la chica de su derecha que le había preguntado su nombre, parecía ido en algún pensamiento, distante. Ella se cohibió un poco, miró a diestra y siniestra. A unos metros habían unas niñas que se preguntaban los nombres, otros mencionaban los clanes a los que pertenecían y se amigaban contando anécdotas de la vida de sus padres, grandes jōnins con una increíble reputación. Cada vez empezaba a sentirse más sola, no había mucho que pudiese contar o, al menos, demostrar.

La profesora pronto se presentó frente a ellos lo que provocó que el bullicio se aquietara. _Las hojas dejaron de bailar para ser azotadas por la templanza_. Aquello calmó internamente a la pequeña niña, mas no dejó de sentirse nerviosa después de escuchar el pedido de la profesora, Hina Shimura.

—Bien, pequeños futuros ninjas, antes de iniciar la clase, cada uno deberá presentarse y, para poder conocernos entre todos, deberán expresarnos cuáles son sus sueños o metas.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, desconcertados los unos a los otros. Hasta podía verse a una niña de cabellos cobrizos ruborizada hasta la punta de su cabello y, si alguien pudo verla en aquel momento, habría presenciado cómo se hundía bajo la mesa. La profesora sonrió al notar la inquietud de los pequeños. Era razonable, ninguno había estado expuesto a mostrarse a sí mismo, pero el camino de un shinobi era con un alto rango de expectativas y se esperaba que aquellos anhelos fuesen en torno a su _camino ninja_.

Primero, la profesora dejó un margen de elección a sus alumnos para los que quisieran presentarse y comentar, voluntariamente, sus sueños. Por supuesto, aquella clase no fue la excepción a la regla del más lanzado. Siempre había alguno que daba el punto de inflexión el cual era seguido por algún que otro compañero que quería tirarse a la corriente con él. Para mala suerte de la profesora, no fueron muchos. Muy bien, _Plan B_. La lista empezó a cobrar vida y a mostrarse peor que un huracán que arrasaba los nervios de aquellos que preferían estar bajo la mesa que comentando sus anhelos y sueños. Los apellidos y nombres iban siendo mencionados y muchos: "_mi sueño es ser un gran shinobi_" llegaban a los oídos de la profesora como un catarro que se esparcía como plaga. Pero, fue hasta que un apellido tan estremecedor como admirable fuese mencionado por la profesora, junto al nombre de su portador.

—_Uchiha Itachi_.

La expectativa había sido tan grande que todos quedaron callados, a merced de la contemplación, mientras la sala se inundaba de un mutismo insondable. El niño que se proclamaba con aquel nombre se puso de pie. Una escalera los separaba y tuvo que esperar hasta ese momento para saber su nombre, la niña con suma admiración observó a aquel pequeño que se había presentado junto a una centella en el cielo crispado. No, no era su imaginación, pero la lluvia volvió a presentarse en Konoha, como si el causante fuese ese pequeño niño. Podría tomarlo como premonición, aunque de pequeña lo ignoraría. _Ame Otoko_; su madre decía esa palabra cada vez que su abuelo arribaba a casa. ¿Coincidencia? Pues, quién fuese ingenuo como un niño para creer en eso.

"_Vienes con la lluvia, papá_", solía escuchar a su madre quejándose de su abuelo. Aquel niño, era igual.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y mi sueño es…

El niño no estaba nervioso, ni se sentía intimidado, pese a que toda la atención de la clase pesaba sobre él como un montículo de energía que se acumula y te roba toda habla. Parecía que estaba pensando seriamente qué era lo que iba a decir. La expectativa rebasaba la paciencia de sus compañeros, pero el profesor había notado que estaba perdiendo el tiempo esperando al niño, pero no podía ser descortés, ya que no era la primera vez que algún alumno se sintiera un poco perdido al intentar encontrar una respuesta a semejante pregunta, ignorando el hecho de que no es tan fácil como se cree. Lo que sí llamó la atención del docente es la mirada, no pensativa, sino analítica que tenía el muchacho; era como si pensara la respuesta para dar con la acertada, como si se tratara de un examen, como si cavilara para dar con la mejor.

—Mi sueño…

—¡Ya, dilo! —un maleducado del fondo se llevó la mirada desaprobatoria de la maestra, mas el pequeño Itachi no parecía sentirse ni un poco intimidado y tampoco le importaba lo que otros pensaran de él.

—_Mi sueño es ser un excelente shinobi que sea capaz de hacer desaparecer todos los conflictos del mundo, para que no haya más guerras_.

La risa, no tan discreta, del mismo chico que lo desafió, a la que se le unieron otras más, se escuchó entre el mutismo del salón que se rompía como un cristal. Aunque, hubo una parte del aula que sintió el peso de aquellas palabras y lo admiraron ante esa determinación. La profesora se quedó asombrada sobre aquella respuesta y, aunque comprendía el significado y anhelo de la frase: "ser un excelente shinobi", lo que le siguió luego fue algo que no había escuchado antes. Tomó en cuenta que el pequeño se tardó en darle una respuesta acertada y, por un momento, aspiró a que esas expectativas fuesen alcanzadas. Su seriedad fue bastante elocuente, aunque algunos de los niños no se dieran cuenta del peso que había puesto en cada sílaba. Lo felicitó como lo hizo con los demás que habían compartido sus metas y siguió con su ojo puesto en la lista.

—_Tsukino Seijun_.

La niña se sintió cohibida luego de haber escuchado el maravilloso anhelo de sus compañeros, mas no sentía estar a las expectativas que requería aquel lugar y entrenamiento. Su inseguridad era terrible y en su voz se denotó su nerviosismo que, al intentar calmarlo, empeoraba. Se puso de pie en el lugar, así como sus compañeros lo habían hecho a la hora de hablar. Aquello fue peor, ya que su anatomía mostraba todo el rasgo de nerviosismo que ella intentaba ocultar. La mirada del niño del clan Uchiha también la intimidó.

—M…mi nombre e-es Tsukino Seijun y mi su-sueño es…

—Otra más… —se quejó el mismo niño que había interrumpido a Itachi, haciendo que el resto de la clase riera con él.

Aquello provocó que la niña temblase y se presionara los labios con fuerza, tensando su cuerpo, apretando sus puños con pudor. El estallido de risas se había incrementado a lo que la profesora tuvo que demandar silencio. La mujer intentó animarla a seguir, pero Seijun no encontraba su valor. Cerró fuertemente sus índigos ojos, evitando hacer contacto visual con la atmósfera del lugar, como si pudiese transportarse a otra dimensión en la que se sintiera más cómoda. Respiró hondo y habló, pese al miedo, con determinación.

—_Mi sueño es convertirme en shinobi médico como mi madre_ —no balbuceó al decir aquello, lo que pudo darle más valor y seguir hablando—, _para poder salvar las vidas de muchos shinobis y que puedan volver con sus familias_.

Aún apretaba fuertemente los puños, la oscuridad aún se cernía sobre ella ante negarse a abrir los ojos. No vaticinó que aquello salía desde su corazón y de un sentimiento que hubiese sido mejor evitar. Sintió que los golpes en su caja toráxica se aceleraban, sus pulsaciones se habían disparado, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ante la presión y los recuerdos, una mala combinación en esos momentos. Lo que más hizo tenso ese momento para Seijun, fue que las burlas volvieron a incrementarse. Se sentó en el lugar sin esperar que el profesor dijera nada, mientras sus compañeros reían, resaltando su expectativa en el oficio como "_ninja médico_".

Hacía dos años, Kyubi había masacrado con sus garras y colmillos a muchas familias y la mayoría de los allí presentes había perdido a alguien, por lo que una parte del salón no se unió a las carcajadas de otros. Si bien eran muy pequeños, ninguno salió ileso, las heridas emocionales pudieron traslucirse aunque algunos no hubiesen estado en ese momento, o no hubiesen perdido a nadie.

Itachi se asombró de aquella respuesta, ya que no era nada parecida a la de sus compañeros. Empezó a sentir que no era el único que quería salvar vidas; mas, mientras su afirmación fue en base a una harta reflexión desde que visitó el campo de batalla a los cuatro años, la niña se basó en una experiencia directa: _había perdido a alguien importante_; se notó en la determinación de sus palabras pese a la presión que había ejercido sobre ella al contarlo frente a todo el salón de clases. El deseo de que los demás no tengan que sufrir lo que ellos ya sufrieron fue algo que le había llenado de motivación.

La profesora, luego de felicitarla, siguió con la lista.

**. **

**. **

**. **

El sol empezó a asomarse en lo que iba de la mañana, por lo que le permitió a la clase tener sus primeras prácticas con kunais al aire libre.

No había dado en ningún blanco y, a comparación de sus compañeros, era la última de la clase. Eso de ser shinobi era difícil para ella. Fue aún peor cuando vio al niño del clan Uchiha acertar a todos los blancos en un lapso de 30 segundos, cuando ella lo había hecho en tres minutos y con una pésima puntería. Sus compañeros se le rieron, muchos le recordaban que si quería ser un buen shinobi debería aprender puntería. No era para elogiarlos, pero la mayoría había dado en varios blancos aunque su consecución fuese lenta.

—Esto no es para "_ninjas médicos_" —se burló uno de sus compañeros.

—No sé para qué lo intentas, deberías renunciar —se burló otro, mientras la hacían a un lado de la fila. Si la profesora hubiese estado atenta al pleito, habría notado el actuar de los niños y los hubiese puesto en su lugar, pero se encontraba explicándole a uno de ellos cómo lanzar el kunai, por lo que logró perderse de aquel espectáculo.

Itachi notó ese desplazamiento de la niña de la fila, por lo tanto, cuando pasó a un lado de ella, quien había decidido quedarse al costado de la larga fila con ojos llorosos, sin valor a acercarse a otro de sus compañeros, mirando el suelo, dio tres pasos hacia atrás pidiendo disculpas a su compañero tras él.

—Puedes tomar mi lugar —ofreció el niño señalándole el lugar en el que había dejado un espacio para que ella pudiese entrar en la fila. Ella levantó la mirada con asombro, mientras se le dibujaba una tenue sonrisa en el rostro. Por un momento, dudó ante la mirada de muchos allí, pero la calma del niño la alentó a tomar ese lugar.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció ella inclinándose levemente, volviendo a ser parte de la fila gracias a aquel niño. Caminaron lentamente en el avance de la fila ya que darle a varios blancos era difícil para los compañeros. Seijun no podía evitar la idea de preguntarle al niño cómo había logrado darle a cada blanco sin tardanza, pero se mordió la lengua.

—No lances el kunai como si le estuvieras lanzando una pelota a tu cachorro —escuchó al niño detrás de ella, se volteó con suma sorpresa y pena. No podía juzgarlo, había notado lo mala que era y eso le hizo bajar la cabeza de inmediato con suma vergüenza, aunque si lo hubiese conocido a fondo, ese no era un juicio deplorable, era una crítica constructiva de manera "amable". Itachi era un niño atento.

—Nunca antes había lanzado un kunai —admitió ella con pena.

—Debes posicionar bien los pies, para poder dar impulso a tu cuerpo y así lograr lanzar con fuerza el kunai al blanco —aconsejó él, haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo. Había notado que no era buena aplicando la fuerza de su cuerpo, ya que los kunais apenas se clavaban a los costados de los blancos de madera—, si tomas el kunai con la mano derecha y, si ese mismo pie es el dominante en tus movimientos, lo arrastras hacia atrás y pones el peso de tu cuerpo en la pierna "no tan buena" —el niño explicaba la postura con tal facilidad y soltura que sorprendió a Seijun—. Cuando al fin tengas tu posición, intenta hacer esto —apuntó él mientras tomaba una roca del suelo y dibujaba ángulos mientras flexionaba el brazo a 90° grados y de nuevo extendiéndolo a 180° apuntando la piedra a un árbol, la cual lanzó en una trayectoria horizontal perfecta, para demostrarle a la niña que la roca había dado en el centro del mismo. Varias niñas, al ver esto, se sorprendieron y empezaron a suspirar totalmente impresionadas, mientras que los varones se dedicaban a observarlo despectivamente.

—¡Entiendo! Muchas gracias por la explicación —exclamó animada Seijun. El niño le brindó una amable sonrisa—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tsukino Seijun —se presentó ella con suma alegría, extendiendo su mano, a forma de saludo. Él la observó, levemente pillado por sorpresa. Sin negarle la cortesía estrechó su mano con suavidad.

—_Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi_ —sonrió.

La siguiente vez que Seijun había decidido pasar a lanzar los kunais no había logrado dar a ningún blanco, pero lo que había mejorado era el impulso con el que los había lanzado. Sin embargo, eso no la animó. Pero cuando la profesora la alentó, ella se propuso en seguir intentándolo, aun si sus compañeros se burlaban de ella.

Itachi le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de aprobación por su esfuerzo y se adelantó para seguir con su turno de lanzar los kunais.

* * *

**Glosario:**

_Kāchan_: Madre dicho de manera coloquial. Son las expresiones comunes con las que los niños llaman a su madre en Japón.

_Ame Otoko_: Hombre cuya presencia atrae a la lluvia.

* * *

**N. de Autor**:

Bien, este no es un gran inicio, pero quiero que realmente sepan cómo se conocieron. Como dije, esto se tratará cronológicamente, so, puede que a muchas les termine aburriendo, pero a mí narrar al Itachi peque me puede y me encanta.

Bueno, ya dí muchas pistas sobre qué clase de familia tiene Jun y qué es lo que atraviesa toda su ideología, sus sueños y metas. No es la primera en la clase, pero ya notarán que tampoco es la última. La idea de que ella sea ninja médico sigue la línea de ideología que lleva Itachi consigo y con su amor por Konoha. No veo forma de profundizar en ellos si no puedo hacerlo desde la infancia, así que, espero que esto no les sea muy pesado ni engorroso.

Les advierto que Jun no es la única OC, hay muchos más.

¿Críticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomates? Estoy dispuesta a leerlas.

_Mil gracias a Batshabaayh por dejar reviews que los aprecio muchísimo, de verdad. _

¡Saludos!

_Nessa_


	4. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes y contextos que se presenten en este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo me corresponde la licencia de los OC's que encontrarán dentro de la trama, sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo II**:_ El día y la noche_

* * *

Era una noche agradable; el matiz vespertino abrió paso al nocturno _turquí _infinito que parpadeaba ante el brillo de las estrellas; una suave brisa del norte arrastraba cúmulos de nubes que viajaban buscando tapar, inútilmente, el aura lunar; asimismo, hacía danzar las hojas caídas del otoño.

Había sido un día lucrativo que no se perdió, que no se desperdició. Sentía que caminaba a paso lento y que el terreno estaba lleno de espinas. Aunque hubiesen pasado dos semanas desde que empezó la Academia, sentía que nada de lo que hacía en ella era suficiente. Subía peldaños de dos en dos, no se sentía contento observando cómo sus compañeros hacían su escalada de uno en uno, mucho menos cuando empezó a notar la ventaja que había logrado al avanzar. Tampoco se vanagloriaba o se regodeaba en el narcisismo innecesario, simplemente sentía que debía deshacerse de los grilletes que, pesadamente, llevaba sobre sus pies.

Las clases presenciales empezaron a ser monótonas, era más interesante ver los rostros esculpidos de los Hokages a través del cristal de la ventana que atender a las lecciones. Se hacía preguntas existenciales que acababan con toda inmutabilidad, que lo dejaban a la deriva de seguir hurgando en su historia, en sus sentimientos, en ese odio que había empezado a proliferar sobre su estirpe. Nada podía ser suficiente para él, estaba sediento de respuestas. Quería entender el mundo, su tránsito, la vida, la muerte, la lucha, la semántica que brinda cada mañana al despertar.

La nueva ubicación del clan lo había dejado ansioso, se sentía entusiasmado y con muchas ganas de explorar los alrededores. Ya se había organizado en la semana para ir al _Valle del Fin_ donde, se supone, estaría la estatua de piedra representando a su antecesor y, al muy aclamado, dios de los shinobis. Las charlas con sus tíos siempre lo dejaban con la intriga y, como no podía mantenerse quieto, buscaba satisfacerla de alguna forma. Le gustaba aventurarse por cuenta propia, seguir sus pisadas en el sendero, redescubrirse en la brisa otoñal, en los rayos vespertinos, en la naturaleza shinobi que su estirpe depuraba. Aún así, no dejó de entrenar, lanzar kunais o practicar nuevos jutsus que Shisui le solía enseñar; se dedicó arduamente a mejorar sus habilidades de rastreo, concentrar su chakra, incrementar el alcance de su _k__aton: gōkakyū no jutsu_, entre otras cosas.

Graduarse de la Academia lo más pronto posible era su meta. Si su anhelo era resolver todo el caos del mundo shinobi, debía esforzarse aún más. No sólo debía demostrar que podía ser el mejor de la clase, sino el más apto para llegar a la meta de Hokage y lo que representaba dicho título. Porque, aunque Itachi no fuese capaz de materializar ese sueño a corta edad, estaba decidido a construirlo con todo lo que estuviese a su alcance. No lo admitía abiertamente, pero su mayor sueño era convertirse en Hokage.

Mas, la familia tenía que ser su cable a tierra. Siempre era bueno disfrutar de los pequeños momentos antes de iniciar la jornada de estudio, aunque eso no lo hacía muy a menudo.

El _conticinio_ era afable. Luego de ayudarle a su madre a levantar la mesa y lavar la vajilla, jugó un poco con su pequeño hermano, Sasuke. Empero, luego de sentir que el sueño lo estaba doblegando, decidió irse a dormir, despidiéndose de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia. Tomó a Sasuke con él, por pedido de su madre, para llevarlo a su habitación y hacerlo dormir. El bebé siempre estaba tranquilo cuando se encontraba con su hermano mayor, e Itachi no se negó a la tarea, ya que con una canción de cuna sería suficiente para que su hermanito cerrara los ojos y durmiera plácidamente.

Fugaku y Mikoto se quedaron en el ala de la cocina, aprovechando el momento de soledad. Eran un matrimonio en donde ambos tenían una comunicación fluida, pese a que Fugaku estuviese tan atareado con su trabajo, mantenían una armonía palpable en su relación como pareja. El hombre quien se encontraba leyendo los últimos documentos que le quedaron revisar de ese día en la jefatura, estaba compenetrado con el artículo que se estaba sancionando con respecto a las peleas callejeras, mientras tomaba el té. Mikoto, por su parte, quería hablar sobre algo que llevaba dándole vueltas toda la última semana. Un cúmulo de preocupación se había asentado en ella, ya que no tenía oportunidad de sacar el tema con su pequeño hijo, tampoco se animaba a atosigarlo con sus dilemas de madre preocupada, pero acunaba la esperanza de que su esposo tuviese alguna respuesta a su inquietud. Compartirlo con él era algo que quería hacer, tal vez, para saber qué opinaba al respecto, si Itachi le había comentado algo o, simplemente, para tener una charla de sobremesa con su querido esposo.

—¿Qué opinas de estas primeras semanas de nuestro hijo en la Academia? —preguntó la mujer luego de voltearse hacia su marido, secándose las manos con su delantal de cocina.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó su esposo esquivando la mirada de los papeles para posarla en las cálidas esferas brunas de su mujer, quien no hizo más que arrodillarse a su lado—. Hemos recibido buenas noticias gracias al desempeño de Itachi en las clases. Los profesores están asombrados de él y eso ayuda a darle mejor reputación al futuro líder del Clan Uchiha.

Señaló demasiado orgulloso de su primogénito.

—Lo sé—respondió algo afligida, posando sus manos sobre las de su esposo—, pero no estoy hablando de su desempeño como alumno.

Itachi, mientras acostaba a su hermano ya dormido, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que se estaba dando en la cocina entre su madre y su padre.

—Es decir, sé que es brillante, pero ¿qué hay de su sociabilización? ¿tiene amigos? —interrogó preocupada.

Mikoto sentía que Itachi se volvía más asocial con el paso de los días y eso le asustaba. Ella deseaba que tuviese amigos, verlo con algún niño jugando a la pelota como los demás o, simplemente, verlo con alguien. Siempre había sido muy solitario, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que el muchacho, al iniciar sus estudios en la Academia, pudiese hacerse de amigos y no estar todo el tiempo entrenando en solitario.

Itachi pudo sentir que su madre estaba preocupada por él, por la distancia que imponía con las personas, por su "alergia" a mantener relaciones interpersonales.

—Shisui es su amigo —contestó Fugaku con obviedad, como si no entendiera el punto al cual quería llegar su esposa.

—Shisui no es de su edad, estoy hablando de sus compañeros —se mostró más firme, después de todo, la rigidez también era parte de la genética en las mujeres Uchihas.

—Dale tiempo, tal vez se esté acostumbrando, apenas empezó hace unas semanas—alegó despreocupado—. Además, a juzgar por las atenciones de los profesores, es probable que él avance más rápido que sus compañeros—reflexionó Fugaku—, eso quiere decir que tarde o temprano los dejará atrás.

El hombre hablaba como si eso le hiciera sentir orgulloso, como si Itachi salvaguardase el apellido Uchiha gracias a lo brillante que era. Pero, olvidaba que estaba hablando de un niño, que aunque fuese muy extraño y distante, tenía derecho a disfrutar de su infancia, de su moratoria antes de atender a las obligaciones de un shinobi.

—Pero, eso no es bueno —siguió reticente su esposa—, debería disfrutar el ser un niño como los demás, no todo es obtener buenas notas, el mejor puesto en la clase o esas cosas.

Ante el suspiro de Fugaku, su esposa supuso que ya no podría replicar. El hombre pensó que dejar que el silencio sea imperante o concluir aquella charla con una frase de cierre, sería lo mejor para que pudiese seguir con la lectura de aquel artículo y evitar más divagaciones.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

Aquello fue lo último que Itachi escuchó de sus padres, luego de intentar cerrar sus ojos para sumergirse en sus sueños. Evocó en sus pensamientos a la niña que había conocido el primer día de clases. Tal vez, no era mala idea tener amigos. Tal vez, podría intentarlo. Pero antes de que esa idea pudiese materializarse, sus sueños lo sumergieron al fondo, donde la probabilidad de tener amigos era casi nula o, tal vez, más hacedera que en su efímera realidad.

**. **

**. **

**. **

Nunca le atrajo el hecho de cerrar las persianas de su habitación. Le gustaba mirar el cielo estrellado cuando su madre se quedaba a su lado para contarle alguna historia o cuando su abuelo se dormía en la silla mecedora, ya cansado de hablarle de sus aventuras cuando era joven. Por lo tanto, la luz matinal siempre se filtraba —a primeras horas del día— sobre aquella tela pesada y oscura que le dejaba paso al haz de luminosidad que se proyectaba sobre la pared, adyacente a la trayectoria, cuan hebra de oro apoyada sobre el muro dibujando un pequeño círculo resplandeciente, como si se tratara del final del arcoíris. La luz no le molestaba, solía tener sueño pesado y no era fácil despertarla. Kyuubi podría volver a dejar en ruinas todo Konoha y ella jamás lo notaría.

Tal vez, aquello ulterior yace en la rotunda idea de que la pequeña había desarrollado un agudo sentido del olfato; consensualmente, sabía muy bien en qué momento su madre se despertaba para cocinar el _konnyaku_ para el desayuno. O, tal vez, ninguna es correcta y el único que la despertaba con ladridos de hambre, ante sentir el hedor del desayuno preparándose, era Arkan.

—Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo, sensei… —soñaba en voz alta—, ahora sí le daré al blanco.

Esos episodios de trasladar sus frustraciones a los sueños fueron aún más agudos con el paso de los días. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que inició en la Academia y aún no podía darle a ningún blanco con el kunai.

Arkan se estiró arriba de la cama, mientras se desperezaba en una sacudida, haciendo que Seijun se tirara las sábanas encima de la cara para evitar que el can la despertase. Pero, jamás pudo —ni podrá— escapar de los lengüetazos de su amigo _husky_, ni siquiera cuando este se metiera dentro de las sábanas y le hiciera cosquillas en los pies. La alarma que jamás fallaba.

—Ya, ya… —exclamaba ella intentando escapar de la lengua juguetona de su amigo, que ahora la sentía en sus mejillas—, está bien, ya ganaste—su deje vibrante de risas la terminaban de espabilar, mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama desperezándose.

Siempre hacía el ejercicio de levantar los brazos hacia arriba, estirando su columna mientras dejaba escapar un largo bostezo para oxigenar su cerebro. Lentamente, se levantó y descorrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz matinal inundara toda la habitación. Las arañas esquineras se ocultaron ante el contacto con los rayos del sol, para esperar a la oscuridad, mientras la brisa despejaba algunos mechones de cabello sobre la frente de Jun. Respiró hondo mientras volvía a estirarse, ahora hacia el suelo como en una de las posturas de yoga que su madre solía practicar con ella en las tardes, cuando concluían sus enseñanzas sobre jutsus médicos. Escaló la montaña, saludó al sol, tomó la posición de una mesa —como si estuviese a punto de hacer lagartijas—, flexionó sus brazos para rozar el suelo y volverse serpiente, terminó como can y volvió a erguirse como montaña, tan orgullosa y fresca como si estuviese dispuesta a afrontar con valentía otro día más, otro día que se tachaba del almanaque.

Terminó de ordenar su habitación, de alistarse, despojándose todo rastro de somnolencia, y bajó a desayunar. No evitó encontrarse con sus hermanitos gateando por los pasillos, intentando ponerse de pie o sosteniéndose de los muros para poder demostrar que la capacidad motriz de sus pies se ejercía de forma casi natural, gracias al esfuerzo que involuntariamente los instaba a levantarse. Debió ser un descuido de su abuelo, quien seguramente había bajado a la cocina por jugo de naranja. Los bebés no debían de estar en los pasillos, mucho menos a pocos pasos de la escalera. Okāsan se convertiría en un _Oni_ si volviera a enterarse que el abuelo había dejado a los gemelos jugar en el pasillo por cuenta propia.

Al verla los gemelos no pudieron evitar ir hasta ella con sonrisas socarronas e inocentes en el rostro. Pero, antes de que pudieran hacer alguna travesura, Arkan les pertrechó el trayecto con lengüetazos y ladridos despavoridos ante las risas castas de esas almas que buscaban atraparlo. El pequeño cachorro se dedicaba a corretear en círculos, evitando que lo atraparan; si lo hacían, pobre pequeño perro, quedaría bajo las manitas firmes de aquellos bebés que buscaban mimarlo con su secreción excesiva de saliva o, en el peor de los casos, tiraban su cola y orejas.

—Ya, ya, niños, aún no es hora de molestar al cachorro —intentó reprenderlos la hermana mayor.

Pero no hay nada que pudiese decir, ni autoridad que pueda llegar a demandar, ya que ellos se habían abalanzado sobre ella entre pequeños sonidos, el ininteligible idioma de los bebés, mezclado con sus gritos de júbilo. Uno se sostuvo de su pierna derecha y el otro había logrado escalar a su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos.

Seijun bajó las escaleras con sus hermanitos colgando y jugueteando con ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio de cuando en cuando. Para su suerte, era bastante consciente de su estabilidad cuando sentía que iba a irse de narices escaleras abajo, por lo tanto, se plantaba firme en algún escalón intentando tomar a alguno de sus hermanitos que era más propenso a caer. No habían logrado traspasar el umbral de la puerta, la cual llevaba a la cocina, que su abuelo mirando a los niños de la casa disputarse entre las risas —los más pequeños— y las quejas de la mayor, logró desprender una risa hosca amortiguada por una garganta reseca. Ni el jugo de naranja a la mañana podría sanar las asperezas de las cuerdas vocales de un hombre de edad avanzada como él.

Masao _ojiisan_ estaba rozando los sesenta y cuatro años, tenía una complexión rígida para su edad. Muchas veces admitía que, por más edad que tuviese, se sentía tan lleno de vitalidad como un joven. Su frente y los costados de sus ojos estaban marcados por pequeñas arrugas que fueron el producto de haber llevado una vida agotadora, pero feliz; el cabello que alguna vez había sido color castaño claro se encontraba ligeramente encanecido, demarcando algunas partes calvas de su cuero cabelludo. Había sido un gran shinobi que se había dedicado a lo científico, tenía calidad analítica y había sido contagiado de razonamiento inductivo gracias al _Nidaime Hokage_, con quien trabajó arduamente cuando aún vivía.

—Vamos, niños, dejen de molestar a su hermana —intentó salvarla su abuelo, dirigiéndose hasta ella, quien estaba sentada en el suelo intentando sacarse a los gemelos de encima.

El abuelo tomó al más pequeño, Kay, que estaba tirándole de los cabellos a Seijun, mientras pretendiendo, inútilmente, sacárselo de encima; por otro lado, Niza, la más grande de los gemelos, le babeaba el brazo jalándole el cabello para alcanzar a su hermano quien le hacía burla desde la cabeza de su hermana mayor, como si el culmen de la meta a realizar fuese su cabeza, la punta del iceberg o el final de la montaña.

—¡Ya basta, niños! —ordenó, tomando a ambos niños de los pies, a uno del derecho y al otro del izquierdo haciendo que quedasen de cabeza riendo y aplaudiendo de alegría, víctimas de la sensación que esa postura les provocaba.

No sería hasta que pudiese advertir la indignación de su hija, quien notaría que los gemelos estaban demasiado desalineados; Seijun casi apaleada, con mordeduras y los cabellos despeinados a causa de la Odisea que tuvo que atravesar con sus hermanos, quienes la tomaron como al caballo de madera de Troya.

—¡Papá! —el anciano se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con su hija algo disgustada al notar cómo había tomado a los pequeños niños. Yamanaka Masao, como solía conocerlo la aldea, intentó sonreír con cierto nerviosismo al reparar que su hija estaba disgustada. Pero, ella no podía culparlo, los pequeños se la pasaban estupendo con su _ojiisan_, en especial Seijun que estaba totalmente convencida de que le ayudaría a mejorar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Masao era un hombre que había transitado por muchas épocas, pero el final de sus días de gloria fue cuando su esposa falleció, hacía cinco años, por una enfermedad extraña. Aún así, empezó a vivir con aquella pequeña familia desde la muerte del esposo de su hija, Satoru Tsukino, a quien se lo llevó el incidente de Kyuubi. Akira, en ese tiempo, sufrió una gran pérdida a expensas de esperar por el segundo embarazo, el cual se le había complicado. Era más un problema psicológico que físico, aún así tuvo problemas de anemia que le dieron un pase directo al cuidado intensivo en el embarazo. Masao decidió vivir con su hija para ayudarla en el tránsito de aquella gestación tan dura para ella. Al fin y al cabo, la mujer dio a luz a dos gemelos, después de tantas complicaciones pre y posparto. Tuvo que quedarse en el hospital por una semana, ante lo difícil que había sido el nacimiento del segundo gemelo, Kay, quien no estaba en buena posición para nacer. El trabajo de parto se hizo más complicado para los médicos cuando notaron que venía un segundo ser. Se llegó al punto de ir a la interrogación de salvar a la mujer o al bebé, a lo que Masao se decantó por lo primero en oposición a lo que había pedido su hija.

—Si algo sucede, primero están mis hijos —declaró ella.

—Para mí también están mis hijos primero —instó en una réplica su padre.

Para suerte de ambos, ninguno tuvo que decidir por Kay, él fue el que se abrió paso hacia la luz. Y, aunque logró ser parte de este mundo, gracias al gran esfuerzo de Akira —quien tuvo algunas secuelas y un promedio alto de no salir de ahí con vida—, todo fue el ápice de un desarrollo y una vuelta a la rutina muy difícil. Mas, sus habilidades como médico ninja y el manejo del chakra fueron excepcionales a la hora de pensar en sus hijos y en no dejarse vencer ante aquella adversidad. Se recuperó rápido, pero tardó un poco en volver a sus actividades diarias, a lo que Seijun y Masao le ayudaron.

Luego de que Seijun se alistara, por segunda vez, ante la riña en la que quedó en medio de sus hermanos, se dirigió a desayunar. El torbellino que se fusionaba para causar el caos había sido dividido al fin; los gemelos estaban en sus respectivas sillas, que el uso era, más bien, para separarlos y mantener sus almas huracanadas lejos entre sí, ya que aún intentaban alcanzarse para golpearse o tirarse de los cabellos el uno al otro, en esa forma particular de jugar.

—Abuelo, ¿cuándo me enseñarás el jutsu del clan? —preguntó con cierta curiosidad y entusiasmo la pequeña Seijun, mientras dejaba reposar el cuenco con la sopa de miso en la mesa. El anciano, con ambos ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su desayuno y en aquella ataraxia tan distintiva en él, ignoró el pedido de su nieta mientras masticaba con tranquilidad su arroz. Akira notó que Seijun agachó la cabeza desanimada ante ver que su abuelo no le respondía y sintió pena por ella. Esa charla se había llevado a cabo muchas veces. Masao no creía que su nieta pudiese acunar el apellido Yamanaka, ya que no parecía tener características del clan. Pero, Akira notaba que lo único que hacía su padre era subestimarla o, tal vez, cuidarla. Nunca se sabía qué estaba pensando y era difícil descifrarlo, incluso para su esposa en vida era un misterio.

—Si quieres puedo enseñarte a cómo acelerar los glóbulos blancos para evitar el esparcimiento de enfermedades —se ofreció su madre, pero aquello no logró deshacer la mueca de desaliento que su hija tenía en el rostro.

La realidad era que esas dos últimas semanas habían sido duras para ella y, cada vez, iba quedando al final en la clase. Aunque se esmerara en sus tareas, su condición física dejaba mucho que desear. Y, como un parásito que se alimenta de su huésped, le seguía la racha de no haber conseguido hacer ningún amigo.

Akira recordó su rostro inundado de tristeza al haber llegado al cuarto día con una cortada en el brazo derecho, la cual había intentado curar con uno de los jutsus que había aprendido de ella, pero aún le faltaba práctica y aquel descuido —ante la ignorancia en el manejo del chakra— había provocado que la herida se abriera aún más. Según ella, había sido por andar corriendo en un entrenamiento y tropezar, pero sus ojos no estaban hinchados lo que daba indicios de que no había llorado, porque si había algo que Jun tenía era el sufrimiento de una xeroftalmía o, al menos, eso llegó a creer Akira. Era casi como si no pudiese llorar o, incluso, llegar al caso de especular sobre una alexitimia.

Algo más había sucedido, ya que ella no era una niña de llanto fácil. Pero, el hecho mismo de llorar luego de que pasaron muchos días, tal vez meses, desde la muerte de su padre, fue algo que Akira nunca logró entender. Era como si la pequeña no pudiese asimilar los acontecimientos en el momento o, simplemente, ignoraba que la niña solía sentarse sola frente al cenotafio en aquel parque verde lleno de otros ninjas caídos, velados, que dejaron a sus familias abandonadas. Desde que había iniciado la escuela siempre llegaba tarde a casa y, por alguna razón, era porque pasaba mucho tiempo en el cementerio.

—Oh, Jun, ¿qué te sucedió? —preguntó su madre cuando la vio llegar de la escuela con la remera rasgada sobre el brazo derecho y una herida prominente.

—Tropecé —respondió intentando sonar calmada, pero su voz temblaba levemente.

Otro día en el que no venía con una sonrisa, otro día en el que no afirmaba lo bien que le había ido en la Academia. Tal vez, no era para ella, tal vez, no estaría jamás a la altura de las expectativas.

Masao nunca había dicho nada al respecto, no decía palabra, estaba sentado con sus ojos cerrados en algún lugar lejano, tal vez, con su querida difunta esposa en el jardín de su antigua casa, cuidando de su huerta, de su pequeño parque, de la seguridad de un hogar pleno, de una vejez dadivosa. Se quedó en silencio y así avanzó la mañana, sin la respuesta de su abuelo, junto a una madre preocupada y dos pequeños niños que se tiraban con la comida desde sus respectivas sillas.

—¡Me voy a la Academia! —anunció la pequeña Jun, terminando de ajustar sus _tabi _de excursión, desde la puerta de entrada.

—¡Muchos éxitos! —clamó su madre con un canasto de ropa bastante amplio entre sus manos, pero con una sonrisa de amor y contención que la saludaban con candidez.

La niña con premura salió de su casa y corrió hasta la Academia, dejando atrás a su familia y su hogar. Un anciano arrugado la observaba desde el techo de la residencia, siguiendo con su poca visión el camino que recorría su nieta con tanto miedo como determinación. La brisa acompañó el alcance de sus ojos que la perdieron de vista al doblar la esquina. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, como si algo lo atormentase, como si dentro de él hubiese una lucha que intentase calmar con el clamor de la brisa otoñal de Konoha.

La voluntad de un hombre frustrado que abandonó su alto rango dentro del clan a expensas de la muerte de su esposa, una muerte que pudo ser evitada. Le encargó el deber a su sobrino, _Yamanaka Inoichi_, para no dejar que Akira tuviese que lidiar con el liderazgo cuando tenía una familia de la cual preocuparse. No quería verse involucrado en el camino de su familia.

Pero, tarde o temprano, sea el camino que sea, el lugar del shinobi es en el roce con la muerte y su nieta lo descubriría gracias a su sabiduría o por propia experiencia.

—¡Papá! ¿quieres bajar un momento? —sintió el llamado de su hija que lo observaba desde el suelo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Siempre que volvía la mirada hacia ella le daba gusto ver cuánto había crecido y lo bien que protegía a su familia, lo responsable y amorosa que era. _¿Cómo exigirle darle el mando de un clan?_ No, para él las mujeres habían venido al mundo para brindarle belleza al panorama, armonizar, criar y cuidar, por más machista que sonara eso. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso aunque no fuese capaz de expresarlo continuamente.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo cuando dio un salto. Sus sesenta y cuatro años no le pesaban en ningún cabello encanecido, poseía habilidades de shinobi aún. No se consideraba un anciano, aunque el mundo se empecinaba a decirle lo contrario. La única persona que le recordaba lo longevo que se percibía era su hija, con ese notable ceño en la frente y protesta en su mirada cetrina, un amor de madre que conoció de su esposa. Sabía muy bien cuáles serían sus palabras, estaba consciente de lo que expresaba con esa desazón, pero la dejó hablar.

—Papá, ¿no te importaría ser un poco más flexible con Jun? —cuestionó a modo de demanda, esperando que su padre entendiera, mas el hombre sólo se quedó observándola—. Desde que inició la Academia ha estado muy desalentada, tal vez, si tú le ayudas ella…

—Aún no —respondió secante.

—¡Papá! —rezongó con energía y una mueca de indignación.

—No está lista, además, si le parece tan difícil, tal vez debería renunciar y convertirse en enfermera de hospital —habló con total indiferencia dándole la espalda.

—No te estoy pidiendo que le enseñes alguna técnica —declaró con astucia su hija, haciendo que su padre se detuviera—, te estoy pidiendo que la apoyes.

El hombre permaneció pensativo por unos momentos, su hija había logrado moverlo en su fibra sensible. Aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba siendo duro con su nieta, quien desconocía todo rencor del pasado que lo atormentaba. Era bueno en taijutsu, tal vez, iniciar con una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no le sería perjudicial a la pequeña. Los ninjutsus podrían esperar hasta que estuviese más capacitada.

No había notado un avance certero en Jun desde que inició y eso le cerró las puertas a seguir apoyándola. Al principio, estaba orgulloso, pero la niña demostró no estar a la altura, ni a querer seguir intentándolo. Su falta de ánimo al hacer las tareas, su constante distracción, su ausencia por las tarde dejaban variantes a analizar. Muchas veces se empeñó en acelerar su resignación a dejar de intentarlo si no ponía empeño, pero eso no surtía efecto. Fue duro y escabroso con ella, pero no había forma de hacerla reaccionar. Tal vez, ella no necesitaba que fuesen severos; tal vez, necesitaba un poco de empatía. Masao había acunado la idea de que podría ser por su padre y estaba decidido a hablar con ella sobre eso, antes de intentar nada.

—Está bien —acepto, luego volteó a ver a su hija—, pero deberás cocinar mi comida favorita para la cena.

La sonrisa de la mujer surcó su rostro de forma inmediata y, ante un leve asentimiento, siguió haciendo las labores que le correspondían como ama de casa.

Después de aquella respuesta positiva por parte de Masao, Jun tendría la oportunidad de aprender más del mundo shinobi, darse una oportunidad para esforzarse y buscar un lugar al cual pertenecer. Masao no podía frenar el destino que se iba trazando en el camino de su nieta, pero antes de sentarse a mirar, y autodestruirse con su propia mala perspectiva de lo que la experiencia le ha brindado, no se permitió dejar que los sueños de la pequeña se cayeran en pedazos. Akira también participó, ya que el mayor anhelo de Seijun no era aprender a cómo asesinar a un enemigo, sino a defenderse y salvar vidas.

* * *

**Glosario**:

_Turquí_: color azul profundo, a veces purpúreo.

_Conticinio_: hora en la noche cuando todo está en silencio.

_Xeroftalmía_: es una enfermedad ocular caracterizada por sequedad persistente de la conjuntiva y opacidad de la córnea.

_Alexitimia_: incapacidad de expresar y/o identificar los sentimientos/emociones de forma verbal o escrita.

_Konnyaku_: gelatina de almidón.

_Oni_: "demonio" en japonés.

_Ojiisan_: "abuelo" en japonés, utilizado de manera coloquial.

* * *

**N. de autor**:

¡Hola, querido/a lector/a!

Bueno, supongo que se aburrieron, ya que este capítulo es de introducción y transición. No hay mucho para ver, sino más bien son cuestiones que rodean a los personajes, su historia, su forma de vida, el panorama a su realidad. La verdad es que parece relleno, pero me gusta dejar las cosas claras antes de profundizar. Hay muchos temas que se tocan y los personajes que presento (la familia de Jun por sobre todas las cosas) son importantes para el avance de la trama, mucho más su abuelo y su madre que cumplen un rol importante en el futuro del fic.

¿Alguno lo ha notado? Jun no tiene el apellido "Yamanaka", ¿por qué creen que podría ser? Esto es un tema que se toca más adelante con Jun y sus charlas extrañas con Itachi.

Quiero aclarar que ellos no se hacen amigos al instante. Mucho no se conocen el uno al otro. Digamos que al ser niños distraen su atención a otras cosas que a hablar de sí mismos. He terminado el capítulo cinco y ninguno ha hablado del otro, más que temas que los atraviesan por cuestiones en común y curiosidad sobre aspectos que no tienen que ver con la propia persona.

Ya saben, si ven alguna cosa fuera de lugar, algún error ortográfico o lo que sea, me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber. Valoro las críticas constructivas por sobre todas las cosas.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! _Muchas gracias a Petta que me ha dejado tan lindos reviews, me motivan muchísimo a seguir_.

Saludos,

_Nessa_


	5. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer_: Todos los personajes y contextos que se presenten en este fanfic le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sólo me corresponde la licencia de los OC's que encontrarán dentro de la trama, sin fines de lucro. Por lo tanto, se prohíbe la copia y/o adaptación de este fic.

* * *

**Capítulo III**: _Amigos en las sombras_

* * *

**Parte I**

_Una niña del Clan Akimichi llamada "Gina"_

* * *

Una neblina amorfa, purpúrea, se había posado por encima de Jun cuando supo que no había hecho la tarea de ese día. Lo había olvidado por completo al haberse encargado de cuidar a los gemelos cuando su madre estuvo de guardia en el hospital ante una urgencia; y su abuelo, por ser uno de los miembros más importantes de Clan Yamanaka, tuvo que asistir a una reunión con el cabecilla del clan, su tío Yamanaka Inoichi.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? —se preguntaba entre susurros inaudibles, los cuales pretendían ser salvaguardados por su mente.

Su cabello parecía desordenado, pese a que llevaba un rodete alto bien ajustado. Se la notaba realmente frustrada. Ante su cuita, la cual intentaba aminorar internamente, no había notado la presencia de una niña que se encontraba a un costado de las escaleras de clase, frente a su línea de pupitres. Una sola mirada al frente y descubrió el rostro de la muchacha, quien con sus ojos asimilaba un matiz claramente arenoso, pequeños, mostrando una mueca de timidez. Parecía sonrojada de vergüenza. A juzgarla físicamente, se podía apreciar de su misma altura, aunque demasiado dilatada de anatomía; una cabellera castaña clara, puntiaguda, amarrada en dos coletas de caballo a ambos costados de su cabeza; a juzgar por las marcas ondeadas en sus mejillas, hacía evidente el hecho de que era perteneciente al clan Akimichi.

Para Jun era extraño verla allí, ya que la niña solía sentarse a varias hileras de pupitres más arriba que el suyo.

—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —inquirió avergonzada con un deje apenas audible. Jun aún la miraba pasmada ante tenerla de pie cerca de ella, algo que hizo más tensa esa petición de sentarse a su lado. Luego de unos segundos, reaccionó.

—Claro —una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Jun mientras se ponía de pie para que ella pasara a tomar su lugar.

—Gracias —la niña se mostró menos retraída, dejó a la vista una sonrisa complacida con hoyuelos que adornaron sus regordetas mejillas encendidas.

Mientras la infanta tomaba su lugar, algunos niños de los asientos superiores empezaron a bajar por los escalones hasta donde se encontraban Jun. Cuchicheaban enérgicamente, bufando y riéndose entre ellos. La muchacha del clan Akimichi se puso nerviosa al ver cómo empujaron a Jun hacia un lado, golpeando su flanco izquierdo contra el pupitre del lado derecho de las escaleras, donde se sentaría el pequeño Uchiha Itachi, quien aún no había llegado.

—Hazte a un lado —le espetó uno de los niño a una Jun desconcertada que quedó sentada en el suelo después de ese golpe.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Redondo saco de patatas! —le gritoneó otro de la misma pandilla a la niña del clan Akimichi—. Se te olvidó darnos el almuerzo.

—Sí —siguió el tercero y último de la línea de matones—, no vamos a dejar de tomar tu almuerzo aunque te hayas cambiado de lugar.

Jun en aquellas pocas palabras pudo entender que la niña ya había tenido un encuentro con aquellos rufianes, quienes, al principio, se sentaban a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Era una cuestión evidente de que ellos le robaban el almuerzo todos los días, desde que la academia inició. Buscaban la forma de sabotearla, decirle groserías o burlarse, mientras se comían lo que su madre le había preparado, arrojando los bentō al suelo.

—Por favor —suplicó tartamudeante la muchacha—, sólo no me golpeen.

—Oh, por favor, si ya estás bastante gorda—se burló uno de los bribones, quien parecía encabezar el grupo, ya sea por su contextura física o la continuidad con la que las groserías salían de su boca—, si nos das el almuerzo empezarás mejor con la dieta.

La niña tenía la cabeza agachada, los ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Ellos hacían que se sintiera ridiculizada, pateando su poco autoestima, haciendo que rozara el subsuelo con alguna que otra de sus grotescas frases y apodos. Era tan pequeña y no le quedaba más que ceder, el abuso psicológico era suficiente para evitar que, inclusive, el maltrato físico fuese parte del combo.

—Oigan, ratas hambrientas —Jun estaba realmente molesta por cómo aquellos bribones trataban a la niña, sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras y lo que estas produjeron con sólo salir de sus grotescos labios—, déjenla en paz.

El pronunciar aquello hizo que se arrepintiera al instante. _¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_ Pero, ya era tarde, no se podía volver atrás. El trío de usufructuarios fanfarrones volteó hacia ella con un ceño fruncido. Estaban realmente encaramados de ira con el sólo hecho de que sea una niña la que se levantara en contra de ellos. Las miradas inescrupulosas del salón empezaron a cuchichear la escena, despavoridas y cautelosas. Jun se puso de pie, tomándose del escritorio, sobando con su mano el lugar en donde el borde de la mesa había colisionado con su anatomía, en el momento en que fue empujada. Uno de ellos la tomó de las solapas del cuello de su remera con enojo, la clase completa había empezado el bisbiseo atronador, mientras las miradas arrinconaban la escena.

—¡Vuelve a repetirlo! —bramó el muchacho con desafío en la mirada, mientras que Jun cerraba un ojo algo temblorosa, pero sin la intención de retractarse.

No tardó mucho en que la silueta de un pequeño niño con una remera gris y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la parte alta de la espalda, apareciera en la puerta del salón, llamándole la atención la inquietud en la que la miríada se encontraba. La misma se había agrupado cerca de su banco y los alaridos de algunos niños evocaban a una inminente pelea.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pequeño Uchiha al aparecer por la puerta del salón. Los de la primera fila se habían ahorrado el ir hasta el lugar del pleito por el simple hecho de no quedar involucrados cuando el profesor llegase.

—Yuro y sus camaradas están intentando sacarle el almuerzo a Akimichi Gina y otra tipa la está defendiendo.

Ante aquella respuesta, Itachi no pudo controlar su confusión, ya que no sabía muy bien de quienes se trataban realmente. No era la primera vez que era consciente de su propia asociabilidad. La primera semana de clases ya había demostrado no tener ningún acercamiento con niños de su edad, por lo que su madre se empezó a preocupar por ello, aunque su padre no le diera ni la menor importancia.

No se pudo ignorar, algunos compañeros estaban a la expectativa de ver cómo Yuro se cargaba a esa niña entrometida.

—Puedes tomar mi almuerzo —ofreció Jun ante ver que si no hacía algo el trío de brabucones la golpearía sin clemencia—, está en mi mochila.

Sarutobi Yuro revisó las pertenencias de Seijun tirando sus cuadernos de clase al suelo del pasillo, hasta que logró dar con una pequeña pañoleta azul en la cual sospechó que estaría el bentō con el almuerzo de la muchacha. La tomó con una sorna triunfal demarcando las líneas y comisuras de su rostro, mientras volvía al compañero que la tenía agarrada por el cuello.

—Bien, con esto nos basta —habló satisfecho, mientras el amigo le abofeteaba su mejilla izquierda haciéndola caer al suelo, nuevamente. Arrojaron la caja de bentō de Gina sobre la mesa y se largaron. El abandono del bentō de Gina fue la carnada que propiciaría líos ulteriores en las horas del receso.

Jun sintió un fuerte nudo en el estómago, experimentando un ahogo hostil que parecía retorcer sus cuerdas vocales, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Sobó su mejilla golpeada, sin dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima, no era de las personas que mostraran sus emociones a la ligera y aunque las sospechas de xeroftalmia era algo que nadie podría terminar de entender.

De todos modos, se agachó y recogió sus hojas regadas en el suelo, la muchedumbre se dispersó, retomando a sus respectivos lugares sin tener la intención de ayudarla. Ninguno quería estar engomado en los líos desencadenados por Yuro, ya que si lo hacían podrían ser suspendidos o, en el caso de delatar al abusador, de seguro serían hostigados por la manada de pandilleros que ya se habían hecho de su reputación en el último tiempo. Sarutobi Yuro, a pesar de ser nuevo, tenía familiares de su clan en los niveles más avanzados, asimismo destilaba un ego que sobrepasaba sus pequeños cerebros por el simple hecho de que el Tercer Hokage era de dicho clan y su tío. Ninguno quería meterse con él por su personalidad, la influencia que poseía, sus camaradas y, para la cereza del postre, era uno de los más grandes del salón.

Jun se quedó sentada en el suelo un rato, sobando su mejilla y tratando de levantar todas las hojas que quedaron regadas en el pasillo de escaleras, Akimichi Gina se puso de pie y le ayudó con la tarea, sin saber si debía disculparse o agradecerle por lo que hizo. Al fin, luego de unos momentos, ambas se pusieron de pie. Gina le entregó sus escritos y el cuaderno.

—Yo… gracias por… y disculpa por… —tartamudeaba sin poder unir cohesiva y coherentemente la oración.

—Descuida, cuando salga de la academia iré a comprar algo —sonrió Jun mientras tomaba sus papeles.

—Puedo compartirte mi almuerzo, si quieres —insistió Gina. Jun se sorprendió un poco, hacía mucho que no había compartido un recreo con nadie y esa era la primera vez que alguien le invitaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, y por un momento, sintió ganas de agradecerle a esos bribones quienes le permitieron conocer a alguien que, aún sin sospecharlo, sería a quien de verdad querría y apreciaría como amiga.

—¡Eso suena excelente! —agregó con gusto.

Itachi subió las escaleras hasta su asiento y estando cerca del dúo que acababa de conocerse, notó cómo aquella escena simplificaba el hecho de hacer amigos. Gina y Jun estaban mostrando una gran sonrisa mientras se ubicaban en sus respectivos asientos, aún sin hablar. Podía leer sus facciones y aquello parecía suficiente. Hasta esa niña pudo lograr vincularse con alguien en tan poco, siendo que parecía jamás lograrlo por su actitud tan retraída. Tal vez, hacer amigos no era tan difícil, sólo era cuestión de compartir recreos, comidas y charlas triviales. Tal vez, podría intentar saber qué se siente tener gente cerca y no sólo un cúmulo de tarea que debía llevar a casa y entrenar. Tal vez, pensar en una posibilidad no era una desfachatez.

Mas, toda esa nube de pensamientos fue abolida cuando el maestro entró al salón y todos empezaron a buscar su tarea para poder entregarla. Algo que Jun no pudo hacer ya que había olvidado hacerla. Gina se ofreció a prestarle sus hojas de repuesta para que copiara, pero Jun sabía que no tendría tiempo de hacerlo y, ante evitar la disputa de que profesor llegase a notar que las respuestas eran muy similares, Gina quedaría metida en un embrollo y prefería que eso no sucediera. Declinó ante su generosidad, ya que lo hacía como una forma de agradecimiento, pero no iba a inducir a timos una semana después de iniciar la academia.

Ante un inevitable llamado de atención, Jun se dirigió a su asiento con más tarea para realizar en compensación de aquella que no había completado. Gina se ofreció a brindarle ayuda a lo que Jun no declinó. Tal vez, no había sido un mal comienzo.

.

.

.

Bajo un árbol en el patio de la academia, Jun y Gina se habían sentado para disfrutar del recreo. Alejadas de sus compañeros, intentando conocerse mejor, sin interrupciones o matones rondando.

—¿De verdad traes dos almuerzos? —cuestionó Jun sorprendida al ver que Gina sacaba dos mantas de bentō, algo que ella no podía concebir, aunque por la nombradía del clan Akimichi parecían ser personas con un terrible apetito—. Ahora entiendo porqué esos bribones te acosaban—intentó sonreír con nerviosismo Jun.

Gina le entregó la manta con el bentō mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

—¿Quieres el que tiene pescado o el de pollo? —preguntó la niña antes de entregarle uno de los almuerzos.

—Tú elige el que prefieras —sonrió Jun.

Gina sonrió y sin tardanza en decidir, le entregó una de las mantas a Jun, quien comprobó con su propio paladar el porqué los bravucones le robaban la comida todos los días. Y, siendo aún más atenta, notó que Gina era más propensa a elegir el pescado que el pollo, un dato importante para la próxima vez que almorzaran, desayunaran o cenaran juntas, pues creía fielmente que esa no sería la primera y última vez que disfrutarían una comida en compañía la una de la otra.

—Esto es realmente bueno —saboreó satisfecha al darle el primer bocado al tamagoyaki* que se le había antojado apetitoso al abrir la tapa del bentō.

—Algún día te invitaré a comer el okonomiyaki* que hace mamá, es realmente estupendo —sonrió con orgullo la niña regordeta.

—Estaría realmente encantada —expresó con entusiasmo—. Por cierto, nunca me presenté, qué descortés —inquirió avergonzada mientras se rascaba detrás de su cabeza—, mi nombre es Tsukino Seijun —se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Akimichi Gina —habló la niña con la boca llena de arroz y su onigiri a medio terminar en la mano.

Ambas disfrutaron tranquilamente del almuerzo, sin ningún contratiempo, mientras las charlas afloraban y se enredaban desde el "cómo es tu familia" hasta el color favorito y sus actividades fuera de la academia. Había empezado su amistad con tal soltura que cualquiera que las observara de cerca habría pensado que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Gina era algo tímida, callada con extraños, pero cuando la conocían y ella lograba entrar en confianza era realmente agradable, muy habladora y curiosa.

—¿Cómo te ves a ti misma de grande? —preguntó Gina con cierta ansiedad.

—Pues, me veo salvando vidas como una kunoichi médico como mi madre —respondió como si aquello fuese algo ya obvio. Gina no pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—Pero, ¿además de eso? —volvió a intentar—, yo me veo siendo una kunoichi de primera, pero también me veo teniendo una familia, un esposo y muchos hijos —sus ojos parecían centellear ante la idea, mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuese un deseo.

—No lo he pensado aún —admitió Seijun con rubor en las mejillas mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza, empezando a sentirse incómoda.

—¿Cómo es tu chico ideal? —cambió drásticamente de tema Gina, con aún más entusiasmo. Parecía una caja de sorpresas que estaría a punto de reventar en cualquier momento. Jun la miró con más incomodidad y nerviosismo.

—Pues…

—El mío tiene que ser fuerte y debe poder cargarme en sus brazos como si fuese una princesa —sus ojos parecían centellear aún más, como si realmente estuviese convencida de que ese sueño era casi como una meta a alcanzar.

Jun no evitó dibujar en su mente a un hombre que hiciera el esfuerzo de levantarla y morir aplastado en el intento. Sacudió su cabeza intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, mientras seguía comiendo.

—Te toca describir el tuyo… —insistió Gina. Jun intentó hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ahogarse con el pescado ante el golpe en la espalda que le había proferido, de manera amistosa, Gina.

Jun nunca había pensado en el hombre ideal con el que se casaría, si es que eso pudiese ser posible. Intentó buscar dentro de sus memorias algo que le gustase de algún chico, ya que nunca lo había reflexionado en sí.

No tardó en encontrar, entre sus baúles de recuerdos, una imagen que destellaba un aura de luz amarilla, junto a un par de ojos garzos implacables, serenos, que podían llenar a alguien de una confianza exorbitante. Una curva piadosa en las comisuras de sus labios. Cabellos que se arremolinaban a los costados de su rostro, bruñidos como el sol diurno. Se recordó corriendo entre un gran tumulto de gente, volviendo la mirada hacia atrás, redirigida a su padre ante el miedo que le provocaba las grandes masas de personas, quien con un movimiento de manos la alentó a seguir. Aferró las flores hasta llegar al punto de destino, deseaba entregárselas junto con todo su agradecimiento. Se quedó a unos metros de su meta, riñendo con sus miedos y pequeñas quimeras que la aferraban a sus inseguridades. Tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder descifrar lo que decían las siglas en la espalda del alto hombre, en ese abrigo particular que hacía que todos los habitantes lo respetasen. Un característico abrigo blanco con simulaciones de llamas en los bordes y, en la espalda, la nombradía de _Yondaime Hokage_. Tiritando, tomó el abrigo y, suavemente, tiró de él para llamar la atención de su usuario. Éste, sorprendido, se volteó con curiosidad y tras interrogar con su vista a la altura de sus narices, tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrarse con el ser que lo había distraído. Dibujó una sonrisa al encontrarse con dos orificios turquesa que lo escudriñaban con curiosidad y timidez. Se agachó frente a la niña para ponerse a su altura.

—Hola, pequeña, ¿te has perdido? —preguntó con gentileza y una cálida sonrisa. La niña al escuchar su voz se sonrojó aún más, no podía siquiera soportar que él la mirase con tal delicadeza. Por lo tanto, sin responder, le extendió el ramo de flores que su padre le había comprado para que se lo entregara y cumpliera ese pequeño sueño de ver a su Hokage favorito de cerca.

—Pa-para us-usted —tartamudeó la pequeña, inclinando la cabeza la momento en que le ofrecía las flores, con cierta vergüenza en el rostro, tan sonrojada que sentía que el calor de sus mejillas simbolizaban una alarma de emergencia.

El hombre no evitó sentirse enternecido por la niña, al haberlo tomado por sorpresa. Su rostro mostró una mueca de asombro, seguida por un rubor en las mejillas ante tal acto de generosidad hacia él. Puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña, para infundirle confianza, para que ella tuviese el valor de levantar el rostro, mientras tomaba las flores. La niña de cabellos castaños levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esa cálida curva compasiva.

—Son hermosas —afirmó con calidez—, muchas gracias.

En el momento en que el rostro del Yondaime Hokage se esfumaba frente a ella, el rostro de Yuro había bajado su quimera hacia una aplastante realidad en la que él quería ser el único que fuese el protagonista. Los tres rufianes estaban frente a ellas, con esas patéticas muecas de sorna en el rostro.

—¡Oye, niñita! —uno de los amigos de Yuro tomó a Jun del cuello de su buzo y la arrastró hasta tenerla cara a cara—. Ese almuerzo estuvo horrendo, dile a tu madre que aprenda a cocinar.

Un empujón dejó en el suelo a Jun. El líder tomó el bentō de Jun compartiéndolo con sus amigos, mientras que Gina se quedó paralizada en su lugar, mirando cómo los niños se comían su almuerzo. Seijun estaba temblando, no era miedo, era total indignación e ira. Sus emociones la invadieron y poniéndose de pie, a duras penas, avanzó hacia uno de los niños, pero una voz en las cercanías le llamó la atención.

—Oigan, déjenlas en paz —el deje firme de un niño a la distancia hizo que Jun girara su rostro, encontrándose a un pequeño y escuálido niño con mirada dura, casi tan afilada como su lengua.

—No te metas, Uchiha —vociferó Yuro—, esto no te concierne.

Jun aprovechó su distracción y con cada fibra de su cuerpo palpitando, con sus venas calentando bajo las capas de su piel, corrió hasta Yuro con el puño cerrado, sintiendo ese impulso de adrenalina, esa energía que tomaba lugar en sus manos, en cada falange, para dar una arremetida final. Pero, aquello estaba lejos de salir como esperaba. Uno de los compañeros, Kino, le avisó a Yuro que ella estaba a punto de atacarlo, por lo que el niño lo único que tuvo que hacer era plantarse firme en el suelo y descargar un puñetazo redirigido a la frente de la niña, quien voló tres metros hacia atrás ante el impacto del puño contra su cara.

Todo le dio vueltas, por un momento creyó que se desmayaría, pero sólo quedó mareada. El impacto logró dejarle una cortada, por lo que el hilo de sangre que de ella supuró, viajó desde su frente, sondeando los costados de su nariz hasta finalizar, gota a gota, en el mentón. La herida no era grave, pero debía ser tratada cuanto antes.

—Ju-Jun —tartamudeó Gina corriendo a su lado, agachándose mientras le tomaba la espalda para que no cayera al suelo. La regordeta niña se asustó al ver cómo la sangre manaba de la cortada.

—Tú te la buscaste, niña entrometida —se burló Yuro.

Gina empezó a sentir que su corazón se contraía al ver el estado en el que estaba Jun, pero la niña no cedió al llanto, ni a mostrarse débil. Aunque, cerca de ellas, aún estaba Itachi, de pie, silencioso, algo sorprendido al ver cómo había sido golpeada la niña y que, aún así, no haya soltado ni una lágrima.

—Y, ahora sigues tú, Uchiha —Yuro se tronó los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras se acercaban al pequeño Itachi quien se había preparado para defenderse. Si había algo que Itachi no concebía era la pelea mano a mano. Sabía que si se lo proponía podría rajarle la cara a los tres de un solo golpe, pero antes de ser visto como a un matón, prefería esquivar sus golpes sin necesidad de pelear. Su mar de cavilaciones fue interrumpida por una voz débil que detuvo el avance de la pandilla.

—Oye, niño estúpido —intervino Gina, dirigiéndose a Yuro—, no te dejaré lastimar a mis amigos.

Ya no se podía seguir indiferente ante utilizar el coraje y la fuerza. Gina siempre había bajado la cabeza ante los matones, había decidido no hacerles frente para no quedar marcada por algún estereotipo, pero eso ya no le importaba. Hubo algo dentro de ella que se deshizo, tal vez un nudo que la mantenía a raya, porque si había algo que le sobrara a Gina era fuerza. Se puso de pie y decidió enfrentar a los tres rufianes, no le importaba si todo el mundo la miraba como a un jinchuriki, no podía dejar que alguien más cargara con sus problemas. Aquellos tres eran su problema y estaba decidida a ponerle una solución eficaz y permanente.

Las risas atronadoras de los niños no dejaron que se desalentara. La niña se estaba poniendo de pie sola mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba realmente eufórica y aquel golpe que había recibido Jun la había azorado. Después de todo, lo había hecho para que los dejaran en paz. Aún así, la niña se puso de pie con determinación, ante la mirada inquieta de su amiga vencida y la sorna de los matones, con un Itachi agobiado ante tener que lidiar con personas que ni siquiera sabían defenderse.

—Eres valiente —bufó Yuro—, pero, acabaré rápido contigo, quiero divertirme con el Uchiha—habló Yuro, dándole la espalda al niño del Clan Uchiha que se quedó mirando la escena, sin entender porqué la niña lo había retado de esa forma. ¿De dónde había sacado valentía después de tantos días sin poder hacerles frente? ¿Qué parte de ella pudo ser la que despertó del letargo?

Sin embargo, pudo ver la determinación en su mirada. Gina no estaba bromeando y con un movimiento le indicó que no se moviera, que lo tenía controlado.

Yuro ante ver que su orgullo estaba siendo derrocado, se abalanzó hacia la niña con el objetivo de darle un puñetazo en su entrecejo y dejarla como carne de perro, en similitud a su amiga. La audacia de Gina puso los pelos de punta a los tres niños, estaba tan seria, su músculo corrugador estaba en su máxima expresión y la línea recta de sus labios sin vacilación, totalmente estática.

—¡Acaso no sabes quién soy! —exclamó Yuro mientras lanzaba nuevamente aquel puño ganador. Gina no intentó esquivarlo, ya que lo único que hizo fue agacharse, flexionando las rodillas para darse impulso, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire haciendo que su diafragma se extendiera de tamaño y, antes de que el niño llegase a tocar un centímetro de su cara, se impulsó hacia adelante con su barriga en una máxima dilatación, logrando hacerla impactar sobre toda la anatomía del niño, el cual sintió que había golpeado con un muro de concreto. El choque fue con tanta fiereza que Yuro salió expedido volviendo a transitar el camino, anteriormente recorrido en una carrera de furia, con su cuerpo inmóvil, inerte, impactándose contra uno de los árboles. Gina se irguió sin haber recibido ni un rasguño, lo que llegó a impresionar a Jun, quien la miró desde el suelo estupefacta. Ni siquiera Itachi lo vio venir, lo cual fue aún más asombroso para él.

Los niños sintieron que por primera vez le temblaron las piernas y salieron corriendo dejando a su líder detrás de ellos.

—Oigan, no me dejen aquí —vociferó Yuro, tambaleándose, mareado ante aquel golpe, gateando, logrando a duras penas tomar la compostura de quién empieza a escapar de Kyuubi cuando lo ve. No había duda, aquello era lo que Gina siempre había temido, pero ahora ya no le interesaba

—Eso fue asombroso —se acercó Itachi hasta las niñas, halagando a Gina ante aquella defensiva que funcionó como contraataque al mismo tiempo.

—Más que asombroso, fue increíble —afirmó Jun aún sentada en el suelo, a quien aún le atormentaba aquel punzante dolor en su cabeza.

—Gra-gracias —la niña se rascó detrás de la cabeza, algo avergonzada—. No nos molestarán más —declaró con orgullo la niña del Clan Akimichi—. Deberíamos llevarte a la enfermería —ahora se dirigió a Jun quien aún estaba sentada en el suelo.

—Tranquila, no hará falta —habló despreocupada la niña mientras su mano resplandecía en un color verde esmeralda. Itachi y Gina se quedaron mirando inquietos y con curiosidad.

—Eso es… —osciló Itachi—, ¿chakra?

—Pues… —el deje de Jun fue aminorado por una pequeña queja que provocó el contacto de la mano con la herida abierta de su frente—, algo así.

—¿Cómo es que puedes controlar el chakra? —preguntó ahora Gina, observando cómo la fluorescencia del _Sh__ō__sen Jutsu_ iba disminuyendo.

Jun aún era muy joven para controlar el chakra, ni siquiera podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, además de que parte de ese chakra encontraba vías para escapar, haciendo que el desgaste de Jun sea el doble. Y, aunque intentó detener el sangrado, no pudo. Aquello le frustraba de forma inmediata, no podía, siquiera, curar una simple cortada y no estaba de suficientes ánimos para ir a la enfermería, ya que eso llamaría la atención y no quería preocupar a nadie. Su mayor terror era que su madre se enterara, por lo que siempre prefería que aquel tipo de incidentes quedase en el olvido.

—Eso se ve mal, Jun —insistió Gina.

La niña persistió lo más que pudo, aunque empezó a sentirse mareada y estaba desperdiciando mucha energía, si seguía así se desmayaría. Sus ojos empezaron a hacerse pequeños, se apretaban con fuerza para lograr cerrar la herida con aquel jutsu. Gina, al ver que estaba temblando, en una súbita bajada de presión, asió su mano para detenerla, pero ya era tarde, había quedado inconsciente. Por suerte, logró tomar con fuerza su mano para evitar que su cabeza chocara contra el suelo.

—La llevaré a la enfermería —declaró Gina mientras hacía que su brazo rodeara sus hombros, sosteniendo fuertemente la cintura de la muchacha, intentando equilibrar su peso, aunque no haría falta, Gina podría cargarla sin necesidad de ayuda—. Deberías volver a clases, te alcanzaremos luego —señaló la niña a Itachi, después de que escucharan el timbre del recreo—Y, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

—Pero, yo no hice nada —replicó Itachi un poco confundido.

—Fuiste una buena distracción —guiñó su ojo la niña. Por un momento, aquel gesto le recordó a Shisui, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras asentía.

Gina le brindó la mejor sonrisa al niño como una forma de agradecimiento, mientras agitaba levemente su mano despidiéndose. Itachi se quedó dudando si había hecho lo correcto en dejarlas ir solas a la enfermería, pero no tardó en tomar las cosas de ambas niñas, para no dejarlas en el patio, mientras volvía al salón de clases.

.

.

.

La mañana transcurrió lenta, algunos profesores se habían movilizado al área de enfermería para saber qué había ocurrido con dos de las alumnas que habían desaparecido del salón de clases, luego del primer recreo esa mañana. No se tardó en propagar la noticia de que una de las alumnas había visitado la enfermería con una herida en la frente. Por el momento, no se corría peligro, la cortada no había sido grave y una de las asistentes de la enfermería declaró que el daño era leve y que no necesitaría de puntadas, se había detenido el sangrado antes de que se pudiese tratar, sólo se hizo un trabajo de desinfección y de curación. Al parecer, aquel trabajo con el Shōsen Jutsu resultó medianamente bien.

—No te lo toques —regañaba Gina a Jun para que dejara de tocar la gaza que le habían puesto sobre la frente. Un aviso a su sistema nervioso fue suficiente para que ella dejase era herida tranquila.

—Auch —se quejó.

—Te lo dije —volvió a regañar Gina.

Ambas caminaban a la par hasta el salón de clases, ya habían perdido media hora en ir a la enfermería. Estaban seguras de que la profesora estaría muy molesta. Jun estaba algo avergonzada por lo que sucedió, no pensaba que podía ser pésima en defensa personal y, mucho menos, había creído que su amiga fuese más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Aún miraba de reojo a Gina sin saber cómo agradecerle lo que hizo por ella.

—Oye —Jun se detuvo, provocando que Gina también desacelerara el paso—, gracias.

Jun mostró una tímida sonrisa, apretando sus manos. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que se quedaba a su lado cuando todo se venía abajo, cuando sentía que no pertenecía allí. Gina le demostró, con su fuerza y valentía, que ella también era parte de ello, de ese momento, de esos sueños que creía inalcanzables.

—Eso hacen los amigos —Gina ensanchó su sonrisa, otorgándole algo a Jun que jamás podría olvidar, seguridad. Con ojos brillantes de felicidad, Jun sonrió con confianza, segregando la calidez que esas palabras provocaron en ella.

Ambas llegaron a su salón y luego de llamar a la puerta, la profesora las recibió con preocupación pero se pudo percibir su aura llena de alivio al ver que la niña herida estaba bien. Itachi al verlas cruzar el umbral de la puerta sintió que la calma había inundado su cuerpo. Fue una especie de alivio instantáneo, algo que no podía explicar, una especie de empatía que empezó a descubrir, ¿eso era tener amigos? No lo sabía, tal vez, tenía que descubrirlo o mirar más a fondo.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntaron algunos compañeros de las primeras filas, ante la mirada curiosa de la profesora que también esperaba escuchar aquello.

Gina iba injerir enumerando los acontecimientos para esclarecer lo que había sucedido, pero notó que la mirada de Jun escrutaba a su alrededor para encontrarse con la de un Yuro que se escondía tras su banco ante lo que seguro iba a suceder. El niño podía verse a sí mismo yendo hacia las autoridades, hacia su tío, Hiruzen, quien lo regañaría por su comportamiento, pero al que no escucharía por más que tuviese que pasar por alguna clase de castigo. De seguro Asuma lo pondría en su lugar, como siempre lo hacía y luego lo llevaría a hacer travesuras con él.

Jun volvió sus ojos con una mueca de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba sobre la cara posterior de su cabeza cerca de la nuca. Había mostrado circunspección ante la pregunta y había tardado en adjudicar una respuesta inteligente y concluyente. Rogaba con que Gina no se mostrara adversa ante su decisión.

—Caí de uno de los árboles del patio cuando intenté treparlo —declaró avergonzada.

La clase entera empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Y ella será shinobi? —cuestionó uno de sus compañeros a modo de burla mientras ella se unía a las risas que se retumbaron en el salón, a excepción de Gina, Itachi, Yuro y sus camaradas que se mostraron sumamente confundidos ante su declaración. Seijun, por su lado, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de reírse con sus compañeros y hacerlo frente a su mentira no había sido tan difícil. Mas, la profesora supo exactamente lo que hizo y aunque no admitió haber sido herida por algún compañero, ocultó el hecho de haberse dado cuenta. La profesora era una excelente shinobi y sabía cuando un niño mentía, pero respetó su decisión de ocultar la verdad. Sin embargo, no dejaría las cosas así.

Itachi no pudo atañer que Jun se hubiese adjudicado la culpa de aquel suceso, pero no podía quejarse, él en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo. Sonrió al notar que ambos compartían ese mismo punto de partida, un punto en común que tenía que ver con cumplir sus sueños: si ambos querían ayudar, querían hacer algo por preservar la vida de otros, no lo harían lastimando a sus compañeros. No tenía que ser recíproco, un acto de odio que se cortaba allí. Yuro no se abastecería de atención, ergo Gina tampoco sería culpada de ello por defenderla, prefería que la clase se riera de su torpeza a dejar que otros paguen las consecuencias ante no saber controlar sus impulsos y negligencia.

—Bien, pueden volver a sus asientos —concedió la profesora, haciendo que las risas amainaran mientras las niñas subían las escaleras para tomar sus lugares.

Itachi no dejó desvanecer su sonrisa. Y, como si algo la hubiese mandado a la realidad, Jun se sorprendió de lograr ver que esa sonrisa era para ellas. Nunca lo había visto sonreír y, tal vez, debería conservar ese recuerdo por mucho tiempo, ya que nunca se sabe cuándo será la próxima vez que lo haga. Gina tuvo que apurarla a subir las escaleras, porque chocó con ella al notar que no avanzaba. A decir la verdad, era la segunda vez en el día que alguien la hacía empoderarse de una seguridad absoluta, dueña de cada fibra de su cuerpo. Una confianza que le impulsó a devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

**Glosario**:

_Tamagoyaki_: es una especie de tortilla de huevo que se puede encontrar en la cocina japonesa. Se suele servir como parte del desayuno en Japón o en platos de sushi.

_Okonomiyaki_: es una comida japonesa que consiste en una masa con varios ingredientes cocinados a la plancha.

_Shōsen Jutsu_: es un Ninjutsu Médico básico en el cual se acumula chakra en la mano y al transmitirlo por una herida, se acelera el proceso de cicatrización de la misma, logrando detener hemorragias internas o externas.

* * *

**N. de autor**:

De verdad, ya me resigné a la idea de que, seguramente, me empezarán a tomatear en cualquier momento. En fin, lamento haber tardado un poco en el beteo y actualización, pero de verdad necesitaba estar segura de no cagarla (aunque creo que sí la cagué). Sé que esto no es ni de cerca un acercamiento a Itachi, pero la idea es ir de a poco. Siento que el Itachi peque no tiene muchos intereses de ser un niño normal (dudo que alguna vez haya sido niño), pero mi fic tiene el fin último de humanizarlo un poco. No mostraré mucho las versiones de relleno del anime, pero sí voy a tomar el Shinden a mi conveniencia.

No quiero en confundan la sonrisa última con "coqueteo", la gente suele asociar esas referencias con una connotación "sentimental romántica". Claramente, no lo es, es más un acto de confianza y reafirmación a su desición, afecto si se quiere, que raya en algo más amigable.

Gina alcanza a ser un estamento importante en la vida de Jun, también porque me sirve para darle algo de particularidad a los OC's y sus relaciones interpersonales. Yuro también es súper importante, creo que se encariñarán con él a la larga, es el lente que Itachi utiliza para entender Konoha.

Quiero agradecer a mi beta **Ellistriel** que me ha ayudado en el beteo de este capítulo y ha dejado muchos lindos reviews.

Siento que últimamente el fic a subido en el número de lectores, aunque nunca comentan. Por favor, me gustaría que dejasen algún review para saber si el fic les va gustando o les parece una tremenda cagada.

Saludos,

_Nessa_

**PD/** ¿Vieron la nueva portada? ¿Qué les parece? Pronto voy a subir a mi cuenta de deviantart mis modelsheets de Jun y Gina. Si quieren estar atentos con las ilustraciones me pueden seguir a mi cuenta de deviantart o pedir mi instagram.


End file.
